percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Five of Doom
The fifth chapter of Eternal Destiny CHAPTER FIVE OF DOOM When Rune woke up, there were two girls looking at him. "He's awake, Tia!" one said. "I see that, Leah," the other pointed out. "What time is it?" Rune asked. "Eleven forty-five," Leah said. Rune jumped up and winced from the pain. "Roy's going to get killed in fifteen minutes! I've got to get to Fort Center now! Horse! Horse! Why won't the ring work?" "Hey, whatever your name is, you're injured!" Leah pointed out. "You can't stop freaking Justin Kole from executing someone in your state." A door opened. "Who is this guy?" a man asked. "My name's Rune," Rune said. "Justin Kole knocked me unconscious 'cuz I was helping Roy stop Tanya. Who're you?" "Rick Thomas," he answered. "Legacy of Poseidon and father of Tia and Leah, as well as Cody, who isn't here. When you say 'Roy', I guess you mean Roy Gold, the delivery guy? He's going to be given a public execution soon." "I know. I need to get to Fort Center and get him out of there. Can you get me there fast?" Rick must've seen the determination in Rune's eyes because he said, "I'll drive." When they arrived, there was a crowd of people at Fort Center. In the middle of them all were Roy, Tanya, Justin, and a huge fish in a tank. Roy was tied to a tree. "You are all about to see what happens when you harm my daughter," Justin said. "She has attained immortality and is thus, like the gods themselves. Yet this pitiful delivery boy felt the need to challenge her! To challenge a goddess! And, by extension, to challenge her father. Myself. Now you will watch as he is killed, and his remains fed to the sea serpent." Justin pulled a gun from his shirt pocket - a black one with a yellow stripe - and aimed it at Roy. "Any last words?" "With all due respect, I just have a question. Where did you get that gun?" "It's mine! A unique weapon that was custom made for me ten years ago! I've had it for years, you idiot. And you can stop with the false respect now and say how you really feel." Roy looked right into Kole's eyes. "With all due respect, nobody is unworthy of the respect I give. Not even the man who killed Marco." A collective gasp rose from the crowd. "What are you talking about, moron?" Kole grunted. "With all due respect, that's the gun that killed Marco Shine. I was there... You gave that gun to the telkhines that day six years ago. That paper you were writing - that was Marco's will! You killed him and left yourself his power." "Snake!" Rune cried. The snake came out of the ring. "Look, snakey, I know what happened before, and I'm willing to make it up to you. You're right. This ring isn't for having you fight my battles for me. It's for teamwork. So this time, you and I are fighting side by side, okay?" The snake looked at Rune. "Good job. You figured it out almost as fast as Javier did. Now, who're we taking down?" Rune pointed at Justin Kole. "That guy. Over there. And it has to be before he kills Roy." "No problem," the snake said as it and Rune jumped onto Justin Kole's back. "Hey! Someone, get this kid off me!" Tanya grabbed Rune and pulled him off of her father. Rune responded by punching her in the face. "Why you little- That's it. You're going into the sea serpent's tank first." She tossed Rune into the tank. He landed with a splash! as Justin Kole raised the gun up to Roy's face. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Four of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Six of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 14 February 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Rick Thomas, Leah Thomas, Tia Thomas, and the sea serpent Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page